The Magic of a Dark Room and Moonlight
by LadyMoriannaMalfoy
Summary: He's a man with the world at his finger tips and she's the one thing that keeps slipping through them. LM/OC
1. Disclaimer and info

Disclaimer: I do not own or in anyway possess Lucius Malfoy (even if I wish I did….. *tear*) or any of the things relating to Harry Potter. They all belong to madam JK.

Hello everyone and welcome to my little blurb. The story is in the next chapter and it will only be one chapter, sorry. The main character in this is of my own creation and I don't want anyone using her! Other than that this is an M-rated fic. Little kiddies run away now because I like to write beautiful but very passionate sex scenes. Ok well that's about it… if you want to know the background to this oneshot, as it is related to another story I wrote, I'd be more than willing to tell you.

Good bye and enjoy the oneshot! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please


	2. Passions of that Cold Night

Disclaimer: The song is Wandering Star by Portishead, as I said before I do not own Lucius or anything that has to do with Harry Potter except for the books and movies I have collected and a replica of Lucius's cane that I got for Christmas last year (YAY). There is some Latin in this (all translations are at the end of the chapter) because in my mind I see Lucius as being one of those aristocrats that learned the classical languages in his youth. Anyway on with the oneshot and yes there is sex so little childrens run away now.

The night was calm and clear as a whispering wind made the tops of the trees sway too and fro over the roof of a stone cottage. The silver moon illuminated the rolling hills and moors of the English countryside with its pale light giving the small house a serene look. In the bedroom a single candle burned showed the face of a fair woman as she brushed out her chocolate locks. The wind blew harder for a moment making her hazel eyes glance at the window for a moment before returning to her brushing.

While she sat inside he watched and waited, his long ebony cloak and hood covering his features as he observed her from the window. How long had it been? One… no two years and still the sight of her drove him over the edge of sanity. She had always been a tease, never submitting to his will. He, a man who droves of women would have fought long and hard to be seen with. He, who knew how to get what he wanted when he wanted it. He, who had breeding, fame, fortune, everything! Then why was it that he still craved her? What was it about her that made him crumble into adulterous desire? To him though it would never be considered infidelity, for he had desired her long before he was chained to his wedding bed and slow minded bride. Inside, the object of his desire retrieved her candle and made her way to the bed blowing it out as she slipped under the quilt and sheets. Standing slowly he knew what he had to do if he wanted to stop the pull on his soul.

In her bed the woman heard the sound of her door being opened, but as if by some strange sense she did not fear as he approached the bed sitting on the covers next to her.

"Did you think I would forget you and let you run away from me?" he drawled letting a gloved hand travel to her hair stroking it softly.

"No…I knew you would come and search for me eventually." She sighed smirking slightly as she turned over to face him, looking at his sharp features with the help of the moon. "I know your desires as much as you do."

"Than explain how one witch can make me willing to risk so much just for the pleasure of her company?" he smirked back cupping her face in his palm sliding his thumb over her cheek.

"Only you can answer that Lucius." She said softly, kissing his palm, "All I know, is the intensity of your gaze every time you look at me. The sweet nothings you whisper to me even when your wife is around the corner. And …" she looked up into his icy eyes, " …the lust that makes your body ripple in pleasure when I am around you."

"Morianna" her name had barely left his throat before he tilted her chin up and let his lips descend on her's, her arms already entwining about his neck.

_Please could you stay awhile to share my grief,  
For it's such a lovely day,  
To have to always feel this way,  
And the time that I will suffer less,  
Is when I never have to wake._

He lowered her back to the bed his hands running up and down her sides, slowly undoing the buttons of her silk night dress never breaking the contact of their mouths as she opened up for him to explore. Morianna's lithe arms moved to his shoulders pushing off Lucius's cloak and reaching up to remove the black silk tie from his hair letting it fall around their faces in a veil of moonlit silver. He slipped off her gown pulling it away and letting it fall into a crumpled pile on the floor with his cloak. Next came his vest and shirt as he removed her bra. Lucius drew back, admiring her curves which still tantalized him more than any part of his wife, loving the way her eyes were already getting dark with lust as she appraised his body too.

_Wandering stars,  
For whom it is reserved,  
The blackness of darkness, forever,  
Wandering stars,  
For whom it is preserved,  
The blackness of darkness, forever_

"Lucius…" she sighed as his lips trailed down her neck ghosting over her collar bone beginning his little game of seduction. He moved slowly making sure that no part of her was left unkissed. Morianna groaned, getting impatient, as she cupped his face pulling him up to face her again. "Who's the tease now?" she whispered huskily kissing the corners of his mouth and neck sliding down the length of his body to rest underneath him. "Are we in a hurry tonight?" he murmured mockingly as she undid his belt wanting to cast away the offending pants as quickly as possible. "Well…" she laughed as she began pulling down the last barriers between them, "we must get you back to that crypt you call a marriage bed and the corpse laying in it." Morianna smiled as Lucius chuckled kissing her forehead while she pulled everything out of the way. "Now now, play nicely." he sighed, "Cissy cannot help that she is not as attractive as you dearest…" "Apparently she is not even worth sleeping with anymore hmm?" Morianna cooed stroking heated and wanting flesh making the man above her hiss in pleasure. "Mori…" he purred as she continued, kissing his chest and moving slowly down to her target licking and nipping the sensitive flesh smirking as she heard her lover starting to mumble in Latin, a sign she was doing well. "Vos es sic prodigialiter carus" Lucius groaned his breaths coming sharply as she took him in. Morianna continued her teasing, going faster and faster but stopping and slowing down before he could climax. She smirked against the straining flesh as he growled for her to stop messing around but she in reply just bobbed her head agonizingly slow.

_Those who have seen the needles eye, now tread,  
Like a husk, from which all that was now has fled,  
And the masks, that the monsters wear,  
To feed, upon their prey._

" Scelestus mulier." He growled pulling her up and away from him stopping only to ravish her lips again, "Quare vos fatigo mihi sic?" Letting their lips part a hair's breadth he whispered in an almost sinister lust filled voice, "Morianna, you tease too much. Iam vos mos animadverto quare ego sum non a vir futurus ludio ludius per." "Aww but I thought you liked to be played with love" she snickered but was caught of guard and gasped as he drove up to the hilt into her. Morianna threw back her head onto the pillows her hands grasping his arms as he began moving in and out teasing her as she had teased him. " Ahhhhh… L-Lucius ….please", " "Please what" my dear?" he said huskily making her skin shiver in desire. "F…faster Lucius fuck me faster!" He needed no such command as their lips and bodies crashed together.

_Wandering stars,  
For whom it is reserved,  
The blackness of darkness, forever,  
Wandering stars,  
For whom it is preserved,  
The blackness of darkness, forever._

They moved in sync, whishing for their combined ecstasy to last as long as it could. Gone were words and teasing, they were useless now more than ever. Though their passions burned hotly they knew they had to make the most of it. Morianna knew that as soon as they finished as slept Lucius would be forced to leave, to return to his lie of a family. Lucius wanted more than anything to take her home to ravish her like this on a bed that he should have shared with her, but it could never be. Fate was forever against them, only letting them share these brief encounters together. This is why whenever they did get their chance; they went as long, hard and as wonderful as they could.

_Doubled up inside,  
Take awhile to shed my grief,  
Always doubled up inside,  
Taunted, cruel_

"gods Morianna…." "Harder…mmm Lucius please!" She wrapped her legs around him forcing him deeper inside her with each thrust as he moved harder and faster against her. Her body was so tight, so so wet Lucius was having a hard time not losing himself as he felt his control slipping away. He changed his angle just slightly and made her cry out in rapture as he hit her sweet spot. "AHH!! LUCIUS!!!!!" Morianna went limp clinging to him as her whole body pulsed around him. The sound of her orgasm was music to Lucius's ears. He smirked and with a determined look moved back against that spot and thrust more powerfully than ever into her making his lover whine in pleasure as she clenched onto him tighter and tighter. His hands sought her breasts kneading them in time with his movements, tweaking her nipples and making her scream. Their bodies were a sweaty mess as they kept on driving until finally Lucius could stand no more. "Morianna" her name was a breathy moan her body clenched and he filled her beyond the brim coating their thighs from their joining. As they slumped onto the mattress, Lucius pulled the covers over them, protecting his shivering mistress from the dark night's chill. "Wish we could do this every night..." Morianna sighed looking at Lucius through half lidded eyes. He stroked her hair as he brought her closer to him embracing her softly, "I do as well dearest…" he murmured. Morianna nuzzled her head against his chest taking in his scent. It was of spices and oils of the old world, mixed with that musk that all males have that is their own. " Lucius.." she said softly almost whispering. "hmm?" "When are you leaving?" He looked down at her with some forlornness in his normally cold icy eyes as he answered, "When the night is through…" She buried her face in his chest not wanting him to see the sorrow on her face or that she wanted to cry but kept forcing down her tears. Lucius kissed the top of her head and taking his hand to tilt up her chin so he could see her sad languid hazel eyes. "you never let me finish dear." He said softly, "as I was saying, When the night is through as is my custom **but**…" he said in emphasis, "You are free to come with me" Morianna's eyes went wide trying to see if she was dreaming or hearing things. Lucius nuzzled her neck and in that sinister draw of his he purred, "I think my bride has long since passed her expiration date and I believe I will be in need of a new one soon enough". Morianna smiled as she kissed his softly, "I'll pack my bags in the morning" "yes now sleep meus decorus carus, lest the stars leave us and morning finds us too soon".

_Wandering stars,  
For whom it is reserved,  
The blackness of darkness, forever,  
Wandering stars,  
For whom it is preserved,  
The blackness of darkness, forever._

The End

Authoress' note: YAY I finally finished and published something!! WOOT! Ok now because this is my first public offering I would like to get some comments. Flames will be extinguished with a bucket of icy pond water and discarded.

Translations:

you are so wonderful dearest

wicked woman

why must you tease me so

Now you will see why I am not a man to be played with

My beautiful dearest


End file.
